Una respuesta
by DarimZul
Summary: - Quiero que conozcas a alguien, me sorprendí bastante cuando descubrí que era mi mano derecha, no me lo esperaba.- Él me miraba sonriente, no creo que lo hubiera visto antes de esa manera; Y a su lado la persona que lo tomaba fuertemente por el brazo, la chica que había hecho pasar mi secreto como suyo... ¡CAP 2 ACTUALIZADO!
1. Idea hecha realidad

Vengo a presentar mi segundo FF; Yo realmente pensé que sería mejor una historia compacta a repartir poco a poco los capítulos, pues si soy sincera tardo mucho en actualizar: Con esto quiero decir que rondará los 3 capítulos, eso espero... ^^

A diferencia de mi primer FF en este se verán involucrados diversos personajes ^^ así que espero sea de su total agrado, y que no se aburran durante el plazo de la lectura.

Mi pareja principal: ArminxOC

Sin más, aquí les traigo algo nuevo :D

* * *

**Una Respuesta**

**.**

Me encontraba en medio del pasillo, junto a Rosalya y Alexy que no hacían más que hablar de temas triviales, o bien, en ocasiones parecían hacer confusas insinuaciones. Incluso en este momento parecían tratar temas a parte de mí, sinceramente me parecía gracioso de cierta forma, pero el ver como se expresaban ambos me hacían pensar que aun intentando: me tomaría algo de tiempo tomar el hilo de la conversación. De pronto Alexy se dedicó a mirarme exclusivamente…

- ¿No has hablado con mi hermano?- Mi amigo peliazul y orbes violetas me miraba intensamente sin parpadear, me incomodaba...

- Un poco…- Rosalya parecía divertida por mi obvia expresión de confusión.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Alexy a mi perspectiva parecía demasiado impaciente, impaciencia que terminó por desaparecer cuando obtuvo mi respuesta.

- Nada en especial.- Sonreí, él resopló. Por alguna razón incomprensible para mi gusto parecía bastante molesto.

Mientras tanto Rosalya se dedicaba a reír a carcajadas, bien creía que ella había entendido la situación mucho mejor que yo.

- ¿Segura que nada?- Preguntó ella.

Me sentía algo incómoda.

Para mi gran suerte, Nathaniel apareció y ahora él recibía la atención.

- Hola, Cossette.- Sonreía ampliamente.- ¿Qué tal Rosalya, Alexy?

- Hola.- Saludé yo.

- No mucho, hablábamos del romance en el instituto.- Diciendo esto se tomó la frente con la mano y suspiró cerrando sus sorprendentes ojos. Rosalya sólo sonrió.

- Sí, te entiendo Alexy, muchos aún no se enteran de lo que es lógico.- Imitándolo. No podría decir que la reacción de Nathaniel fue muy obvia, puesto que más que reír o tomarlo a broma sus mejillas tomaron un color un poco más vivo y llameante como el rubí.

Realmente no estoy segura de cuál fue mi reacción. Mis amigos se divertían así que yo también lo hacía. Pero por alguna extraña razón esos dos chicos se guardaban algo que omitían decirme.

- ¿Venías a decirle algo a Cossette, cierto Nathaniel?- Esa había sido Rosalya, ¿pero qué…?

- Ah, yo… He terminado pronto el papeleo, me preguntaba si te gustaría que te acompañara a casa. No me es ninguna molestia.- Al principio, al escuchar esa última frase… En esta ocasión creo que se precipitó al creer que le haría una pregunta que necesitara de dicha respuesta.

Esto realmente me apenaba.

- Me encantaría, pero quedé de ir a la tienda de ropa con Rosa…- No podría definir con exactitud cuál fue la expresión de Nathaniel.

- Oh, ya veo. Entonces en otra ocasión será.- Él se despidió de todos cortésmente y sonrió, aunque algo me hacía suponer que realmente no estaba completamente alegre. Yo sólo agité mi mano en forma de despedida.

- Haz dejado escapar una cita.

Era el pensamiento que recorría mi mente, centímetro a centímetro sólo esas palabras se encontraban. ¿Eso había hecho? Mi cabeza en tan sólo segundo le dio incansables vueltas al suceso de que Nathaniel tal vez quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Sin embargo el punto de que quizá Rosalya también lo supiera la dejaba en la completa intriga. Aun así algo había en esa frase que me mantenía alejada de la realidad, la voz que emitía letra por letra esa oración no provocaba más que… Esa voz…

Volviendo al mundo de la realidad; Miré directamente a Alexy, sí, él seguía repitiéndolo sin parar, no era después de todo mi pensamiento.

- Haz dejado esca… -Se calló abruptamente una vez que se dio cuenta de que lo miraba.- Lo siento, me pareció gracioso.- Sonrió.

- A mí no me molestaría que tú Nathaniel te hubiera acompañado.

- ¡Rosalya!- Ella comenzó a reír.

- Lo sé, me lo dijiste cuando fuimos a comprar ropa… Por cierto, ¿le gustó a Armin?

Ante eso, sólo sentí como mi rostro entero se coloreó, estoy totalmente segura que estaba mucho más roja de lo que me pareció estar Nathaniel hace unos momentos. Lo primero que mi cuerpo hizo al reacciona fue mirar por todas partes esperando que la persona de dicho nombre no se encontrara cerca como para escucharlo.

- No sabía que te gustaba mi herm… - Tapé rápidamente su boca con mis manos tratando de que él se mantuviera callado. Cuando tal vez comprendió mis actos involuntarios alejó mis manos de su rostro.- Recuerda que él no vino hoy al Instituto.- Lo había olvidado.

Entre tanto, Rosalya había respondido una llamada… Y comenzaba a disculparse.

- Tendré que irme, Leigh me necesita. Nos vemos.- Se fue antes de recibir alguna contestación de nuestra parte.

Alexy me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Por lo visto, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente; Vamos te acompaño a casa.

Sólo lo seguí hasta su casillero para que recogiera su mochila. De ahí partimos a mi casa.

- Alexy, yo… - ¿Qué podría decir?

- No me molesta.- Me quedé perpleja.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres una buena amiga, Cossette. No me molesta que sientas algo más que amistad por Armin, sólo que pensé que el chico que robaba tus sueños era Nathaniel._ Eso amortigua la carga._- En esa instancia de segundo mi alma se sentía tranquila, enormemente en paz.

¿Pero que había dicho Alexy?

- ¿Eh? No, no. Malinterpretaste. Nathaniel es muy amable y agradable, pero no podría verlo diferente a como un amigo. Con él comparto diferentes gustos, eso es todo.

- Hablas bastante bien de él.- ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer?- ¿Por qué será?

- Es sólo que lo aprecio.- Él pareció meditar mi respuesta.

- Deberías pensarlo… Olvidemos a Nathaniel. ¿Y cómo es Armin?

Estaba desprevenida para preguntas como aquella.

- Él es…

¿Cómo era? ¿Qué era aquello que me hacía perder la noción del tiempo? Jamás lo había pensado a ciencia cierta, ¿Había acaso caído en un hechizo? Al principio hablar con él era sencillo, compartíamos ciertos pasatiempos, sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo no podía evitar sonreír nerviosamente cada vez que de un inmutable silencio se tratara. ¿Qué había en él que hipnotizaba mis sentidos? Vamos, habría que pensarlo bastante; Sólo somos personas, yo soy una persona, una muy asustadiza y tímida. En este preciso momento que era lo que debía responder, o mejor dicho, ¿qué debía responder? Mi acompañante no me quitaba la vista ni un segundo, estaba impaciente por la respuesta; Sin siquiera recurrir a la decisión de pensarlo, fui testigo de lo que varias ocasiones leí como el sonrojo de la incomodidad. Estaba totalmente nerviosa, las palabras huían de mí sin importar que tanto las siguiera…

- Eso me basta para comprobar que no mientes.

Tomó mi temperatura al colocar la palma de su mano sobre mi frente.

- Estás sonrojada o realmente enfermarás como Armin.

- Estaré bien. Por cierto, tú mochila se mira más pesada de lo habitual.

- Cambiar de tema es una buena táctica.- Me había pillado.- Pues verás, la única manera de hacer que mi hermano descanse era traer conmigo algunos mandos y el módem del Internet.

Desde ese momento Alexy se convirtió en mi confidente y ayuda cada vez que me veía involucrada en conversaciones sin salida.

En el pasado no había tenido idea alguna de cómo decirle lo que sentía, tan solo pensar en cuál sería su reacción hacía que los nervios aparecieran como por arte de magia, sin avisar a su presentación; Así que decidí esperar, como cualquier cobarde haría.

- _Buen tiro, me haz salvado._- Ésa era la voz de Armin. Sin saberlo ensordecía mis sentidos.

Llevaba en línea algo cercano a las cinco horas y mis manos parecían entumecerse. Aun me parecía incomprensible, realmente me costaba entender como era que él podía pasarse tanto tiempo sin cansarse, hablando por supuesto de un mismo ritmo de juego. Tras la ventana el día comenzaba a despedirse dando paso a la noche y aún no comenzaba con el proyecto de ciencias…

- _El proyecto… El ensayo… -_ Susurré sin prestar atención a que aún traía la diadema activaba…- Debo irme, tengo que terminar mis deberes…- Sino fuera por el programa de modificador de voz desde el inicio habría sido descubierta. Tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle a Alexy.

- _Vamos, no me dejes. La partida aún está en juego._

¿Qué debería contestar a eso? ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de un chico? Por un pequeño instante de tiempo estuve tentada a llamar a alguno de mis compañeros en el Instituto, pero sería demasiado extraño preguntar algo como esto.

- Tengo que terminar mis tareas.

- _En ese caso terminemos mañana la partida._

- Sí, como siempre.- Consola apagada.

Sin mucho pensar me deshice de la diadema luego de dejar de lado el mando de la PlayStation, me tiré sin ganas sobre la cama… Sentía que mis manos palpitaban y debía terminar el ensayo para la clase del Sr. Farrés, ¿cómo había podido olvidar algo como eso?

Llevaba en esa situación algunos cuantos meses, donde lo más difícil había sido fingir… Sin decirle a la cara lo que sólo buscaba ocultar. En ocasiones sólo pensaba que era una total idiotez, pero el hecho de decirle que había mentido me absorbía en absoluta inquietud. Sólo espera que algún día fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para desvelar la verdad…

A penas terminé el trabajo, me preparé para dormir; Cuando escuché la alarma solar a un lado de la cabecera de mi cama no pude evitar pensar que mi descanso había constado de tan sólo un parpadeo, mismo que había dejado la puerta abierta de par en par para que el mar de dudas entrara e inundara mi cabeza.

Al llegar al Instituto lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a clase y deshacerme de estas tontas inquietudes, sostenía la carpeta con el ensayo dentro por temer a que dentro de mi mochila corriera el riesgo de arrugarse y por tan sólo preocuparme de inútiles puntos esa carpeta aterrizó en el justo suelo luego de que tropezara con el rubio delegado. Me llevé las manos a cabeza sin meditarlo, junté la carpeta del piso y antes de entrar al aula Nathaniel me tomaba por el antebrazo… En serio que había sido despistada, le debía una disculpa por provocar que casi callera al suelo.

- Lo siento.- Me había dicho, tal vez pensara que había sido culpa suya.

- No importa, estas cosas suelen pasar.- Sonreí, pero él seguía sin soltarme.

- Espera, ¿estás bien? Pareces realmente cansada.

- Algo así.- Dije, restándole importancia.

- ¿Te quedaste leyendo hasta tarde?- Una nueva pregunta.

Bien parecía que el rubio me conocía bien, sin embargo para esta ocasión no fueron las frases de los libros quienes no me habían dejado en paz, sino más bien las propias, aquellas que sin pedirlo seguían rondando mi cabeza.

- _Ojalá fuera eso…-_ Dije para mis adentros.

- Si necesitas hablar sabes dónde encontrarme.- Nathaniel era en su totalidad un caballero, podría ser considerado como el chico perfecto y hablando entre cuentos bien sería catalogado como un príncipe…- Te he visto un poco desanimada.

- Son ideas sin sentido, cosas sin importancia.

- Tiene importancia mientras te tenga preocupada.- Nathaniel fue con el primer chico que entablé conversación recién llegué al Instituto.

Allí iba de nuevo, ahora recordaba lo que Alexy me había dicho: _sólo que pensé que el chico que robaba tus sueños era Nathaniel;_ En absoluto, por que mi mente seguía atrapada por pensamientos sobre otra persona. Tengo el serio problema de cuestionarme todo lo que debo responder, intentando de esa forma no causar inconvenientes… La mayoría sucedía todo lo contrario.

- No es nada. Terminé muy tarde el ensayo y casi no dormí, nada de importancia.- Esa respuesta parecía hacer que se conformara.- ¿Tú que tal? Te he visto algo despistado entre clases.- Intenté reír.

- ¿Yo? No, son sólo figuraciones tuyas…- ¿Mías?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – No había entendido en absoluto, era obvia su forma de comportarse desde hace unos días.

Él pareció permanecer en una meditación profunda, sin embargo yo no obtuve mi respuesta. Luego de disculparme con Nathaniel pasé a mi asiento a un lado de Alexy. Sólo me sorprendía que él aún no hubiera llegado… Inclusive Rosalya no se veía venir desde ningún punto, ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos dos desde hacía un par de días.

- Te miras pensativa, ¿dormiste bien?- Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, grata sorpresa al darme cuenta que provenían de la persona con la que menos charlaba actualmente.

- Kentin… ¿Cómo apareciste tan rápido?

- He estado aquí desde antes que tú.- Ni siquiera me había percatado.- Estás muy despistada.

¿Debía acaso decir a Kentin lo que me estresaba?

- ¿Qué harías en una situación de la que quieres salir pero no sabes cómo?- Mis labios se habían movido aun sin mi propio consentimiento, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien, me refiero al deshacerme de las palabras enterradas en mi cabeza.

Al observar a Kentin, pude darme cuenta que se encontraba perplejo ante la situación. Miraba a varios puntos del aula mientras parecía captar las mejores palabras...

- Escucha... -Tenía completamente mi atención acorralada perceptiva a cualquier movimiento que el mismo provocara.- Sin importar lo que pienses, siempre es mejor decir la verdad, no interesa como van a reaccionar los demás.- Me miraba fijamente sin parpadear, hipnotizando mi lengua con sus esmeraldas ojos para que no hablara. Entendí a que se refería, ahora me sentía culpable por hacerle recordar cosas que no debía.

- Siento involucrarte en mis problemas.

- En el pasado habría dado lo que fuera para que hablaras conmigo de tus "problemas".- Kentin se levantó de su asiento y tomó lugar en uno más próximo a la puerta del aula. Me había dejado helada, hecha de piedra... Hablaría con él más tarde, debía que disculparme.

Justo a tiempo Armin y Alexy llegaron segundos antes que el Sr. Farrés ingresara al salón de clases, sin dudarlo tomaron sus lugares a mi lado; Al parecer Rosalya no se aparecía hasta más tarde en el Instituto.

- Te miras peor que Armin.- Alexy comenzó a reír, no entendí la gracia de sus palabras hasta observar la cara de Armin apoyada sobre el pupitre.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?- En ese momento me olvidé de algunas cosas esperando por la contestación de Alexy.- ¿Volvió a desvelarse...?

- Tranquila, lo obligué a que rehiciera el ensayo.- Ahora entendía todo el problema, de seguro no había descansado ni una pizca.

-¿Tan mal estaba?-Ahora sabía porque el día anterior se encontraba tan despreocupado.

- No llenó ni 3 hojas contando la presentación y las propias conclusiones...- Debía admitirlo: Me parecía gracioso...- Con 10 minutos de sueño y devolverle la PSP se repondrá.- Miré a Armin y seguía en la misma posición.

No tenía de otra más que admitir que Alexy se comportaba como el mejor hermano del mundo...

- ¿Has hablado con Nathaniel?

- ¿Sobre qué, Alexy?- Dicho esto miré a Nathaniel sentado a un lado de Kentin, parecía bastante sumido entre sus anotaciones.

- Sólo quería saberlo.- Y así era como Alexy siempre le restaba importancia.

En medio de ese día Alexy apenas pudo despertar a Armin mientras el Sr. Farrés recogía los trabajos entre las filas... No pasó nada interesante entre las clases, si evitamos por supuesto el que Ámber intentó insultos absurdos en medio de cada sesión. A le agrego que Rosalya no llegó, al parecer enfermó, era lo único que Lysandro me había dicho. Tras finalizar otro día en el Instituto no me detuve a seguir a Kentin cuando lo vi salir sin prisas del aula, puesto que durante el descanso no lo había encontrado por ningún rincón... Sólo quería arreglar las cosas con él.

- ¡Kentin, espera!- Lo tomé del hombro haciendo que se girara hacia mi...

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Kentin se había detenido a mitad del pasillo, no parecía contrariado.

- Quiero... Disculparme por lo de hace rato, no quisiera que te molestaras conmigo.- Junté mis manos detrás de mi espalda para escuchar su respuesta.

- No estaba molesto.- Él jamás mentía.- Pero, si quieres mi total perdón... - Hizo una pausa y sonrió con sorna.- Estoy dispuesto a aceptar un paquete de galletas.

Kentin, aunque lo intentara jamás dejaría de ser el Ken que tanto extrañaba. Saqué de mi mochila un paquete que guardaba desde el intermedio. Kentin arqueó una ceja y me miró detenidamente hasta sonreír.

- ¿Venías preparada?- Tomó las galletas sin chistar.- ¿Quieres?

- Te estuve buscando durante el receso...

- ¿Has decidido cambiar de ropas?- Alexy se apoyaba a mi, algo me decía que comenzaría otra disputa.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Kentin comenzaba a molestarse... De nuevo.

- Tienes un mal gusto para vestir, sino estuviera ocupado te daría unos cuantos consejos.- ¿O no?- Sígueme.- Me había dicho.

- Nos vemos, Ken...tin.- Y de nueva cuenta casi lo olvidaba.

Seguí a Alexy hasta lo que era el club de jardinería, algo extraño a mi parecer.

- Aquí no nos escuchará...- Se trataba de Armin.- Escucha, él piensa asistir mañana a una competencia...- Se quedó callado unos instantes...- El punto es que cree que su "amigo" asistirá... - Abrí mis párpados de par en par.- Bien, ya me entiendes.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Va a descubrirme! ¡No puede ser!- Sin ser consciente tome mi cabeza con mis manos y comencé a caminar de un lugar a otro en medio del pequeño lugar.- ¡Esto no está bien!

- ¿Qué no está bien?- Misericordioso Destino: si realmente tienes poder ante mi, muéstrale al Dios de la muerte el sendero más rápido para llegar hasta aquí. Sentía como un invisible hielo polar cubría rápidamente toda mi espalda, haciendo que el frío pudiese presenciarse hasta la nuca; Fui consciente de entonces como el ritmo cardíaco se elevaba en un punto totalmente anormal, y sobre mis manos temblorosas podía percibir una creciente capa de sudor que avanzaba a un ritmo crítico. Tal vez de alguna forma este momento era el indicado para resolver el dilema en mi cabeza, tomé una intensa bocanada de aire y observé a Armin que me miraba impaciente; Al ver su sonrisa olvidé las fuerzas que había recogido...

- Nada, al parecer Cossette olvidó anotar la fecha en el proyecto...- Lo dije antes, ahora lo aseguro: _Alexy se convirtió en mi ayuda en las conversaciones sin salida._

- ¡¿Tenía que poner la fecha?!- Ahora el asustado era él.- ¿Quién ocupa la fecha? ¿Es algún truco para desactivar el misterio de la última plataforma?

- Están exagerando, no era necesario... Creí que habías vuelto a casa.- No se le escapaba ninguna.

- Buscaba a Cossette. - Volteó a verme, ¿debía decir algo?- ¿Ya vas a casa?

- Si, ¿por qué?- No entiendo exactamente que intentaba buscar con esa pregunta.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales esa a sido la principal fuente de curiosidad, dónde inevitablemente y sin retroceder a una decisión predicha, el ser humano a rebuscado sus propias respuestas, o bien ciertas teorías con las cuales se mantenga conforme.

- Te acompañaré...- Sonrió de par en par, ¿qué le ocurría a este día? ¿Qué más daba? Mis mejillas podían bien simulaban ser quemadas por el fuego.

- Entonces los acompañaré.- En el momento en el que Armin se había acercado a mí, Alexy se interpuso entre nosotros y nos abrazó a la par.- Bien, ¿has ido a la sala de delegados, Armin?

_Si las miradas mataran... Estaría preparando el funeral de mi confidente._

Armin miró con desgano a su hermano, mientras que yo permanecía al margen de la conversación...

- No pienso hablar con ese idiota... Vamos.- ¿Habría peleado con Nathaniel? Tal situación no dejaba de parecerme inusual.

- ¿Y si Cossette va y resuelve tu problema?- Las grandes palabras de Alexy no fueron-ciertamente-bien tomadas por él.

- Si, yo podría...

- ¡No te metas! - Justo al momento en el que el impacto de sus palabras fue procesado por mi cabeza, él sólo desvió la mirada, pude sólo notar que no le había gustado que diera mi opinión.- Ese idiota no se cansa de molestar, es todo.- Y sin decir nada salió del club de jardinería dejándonos al vuelo a Alexy y a _mi_...

Me quedé estática, la frecuencia dentro de mi pecho se había apagado, ¿habría de rogar que no se detuviera? Y fuera de todo sólo fui capaz de escuchar las palabras de Alexy que en ese momento apenas percibí, incluso sutilmente indiferente al sentir como me abrazaba sin _razón alguna_. Traté de soltarme cuando miré la puerta abierta del club, pero era imposible, él no parecía querer soltarme, así pues yo agradecí su cuidado correspondiéndolo.

Observé directamente a Alexy una vez que decidió deshacer el agarre, suspiré tratando de darle la vuelta a mis pensamientos...

- Iba a decírselo todo... Gracias.- Palabras compactas y sinceras.

- Lo sé, pero no era el momento.- La confusión que impactó en mi cabeza a causa de sus palabras se miró reflejada en mi rostro, así pues Alexy palmeó su rostro antes de continuar hablando.- No se llevan bien.

_Vaya explicación_. Esperaba aunque fuera algo más...

- De mi no depende decírtelo, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- Ignorando la invitación de Alexy sólo pregunté lo primero que llegó a mi mente.

- ¿Crees que si pregunto...?- Él se encogió de hombros, aun si supiera cual sería el resultado no me lo revelaría.

Tal falta de interés pareció reducir en mí la propia curiosidad de segundos antes, sin muchas palabras al aire, habíamos marchado a la salida del Instituto, había iniciado el fin de semana, ahora esperaría más de sólo pocas horas para meditar lo que sucedería conmigo. Me despedí de Alexy ahí mismo...

- Realmente se fue.- Alexy resopló.

- Cuando lo veas dile que me disculpe.- Él no hizo más que abrazarme.

No hice más que despedirme y esperar el autobús en la parada al lado del Instituto... Debo admitir: más de 10 minutos y ni rastro del transporte, el día había empeorado de buenas a primeras, incluso si me lo pensaba al menos por sólo un instante sería demasiado...

No tenía ningún pensamiento conciso luego de optar por pasar por la ciudad-al menos me distraería un poco-era como si de pronto una sola orden que trataba de mantener desde levantarme se volvía real... Pero realmente no estaba completamente segura si era lo que quería, la idea que rondaba vueltas había desaparecido, e incluso cuando intentaba retomar el tema central, las ideas no llegaban hasta mí. Al solo llegar a casa me tiré sobre el sofá, no pensaba levantarme de ahí el resto del día, y mucho menos... Dejaría pasar mi partida con Armin.

Encendí la consola una vez que entré a mi habitación...

- _Pensé que no aparecerías nunca._- Era _Armin..._

_-_ Sí, estaba algo ocupado con mis deberes.- Mentí, en esos momentos realmente me defraudaba el hecho que mi mentira no me permitiera hablar directamente con él, de todo, el ocultarme para hablar frente a él era lo que mayormente me molestaba.

-_ Te escuchas extraño, ¿estás enfermo?_ - El programa... - _Tienes voz de chica._- Sin estar completamente segura sólo escuché como Armin soltó una sonora carcajada, ¿el programa estaba fallando?

Por segunda vez mi nerviosismo acudía a mi, sin ser consciente comencé por correr dentro de la habitación, de un lado a otro mirando a los alrededores, sin saber realmente que debería hacer... Hasta que tropecé y caí debido a un par de cables en el suelo, alguien había entrado a mi habitación. Conecté todo nuevamente en su lugar y reinicié la consola.

- _¡Oye, no te vayas sin avisar!_

- ¿Ya me escucho bien?- Tras la diadema podía incluso escuchar los gritos de ¿Alexy?

- _Antes de que vuelvas a irte, ¿asistirás a la convención de mañana? Necesito pareja para competir_.- Estaba dentro de un enorme agujero.

Piensa, encuentra una solución... ¿Enfermedad? ¿Compromiso? ¿Cita? ¿Accidente? ¿Viaje? ¡Viaje!

- Saldré de la ciudad.

- _¿Estás de broma?_

Luego de un rato de replicas y _mentiras_ de mi parte, me confesó lo que él observaba como una oportunidad en la palma de su mano que nuevamente se esfumaba... ¿Acaso lo había decepcionado? No hacía más que disculparme estúpidamente, imponiendo barreras para evitar la verdad...

_Sin importar lo que pienses, siempre es mejor decir la verdad, no interesa como van a reaccionar los demás..._

Fuertes palabras con enorme valor emotivo, en momentos como ese adoraba absolutamente que mi mente atrapara esas palabras para analizarlas y buscar la mejor solución posible. Después de meses, no había hecho más que entrometerme en un túnel obscuro, pero había encontrado la luz...

Era hora de acabar con todas las mentiras... Era hora de un relato.

- Armin, tengo que decirte algo...- Tan sólo me quedaba por esperar a que él entendiera mis razones, peor aún que terminara de escucharlas... Soy tan sólo un ser humano que no se cansa de meterse en líos más enredador que la situación en sí.

- _No importa, le llamaré a una amiga._- La oportunidad se me iba de las manos.

- No, espera, tengo que...

El móvil a mi lado comenzó a vibrar, el identificador grababa a mis ojos el nombre: "Armin"

Mi corazón se detuvo o bien, al menos esa fue mi impresión al entender que había pensado en mí como su acompañante antes que en nadie, o al menos... Después de mi alias. ¿Realmente sería capaz de terminar con esa tontería? Armin pensaba en...

- _Parece que está ocupada._

Tan sólo al escucharlo decir tal cosa tras la diadema, la apagué instintivamente antes de cometer una nueva tontería. Pulsé la tecla conveniente para asistir a su llamada.

- ¿Hola?

-_ Pensé que no contestarías, ¿estás ocupada?_- Su voz se escuchaba tal cual, ahora me preguntaba si reconocería mi voz de hace rato.

- No, para nada... Buscaba un libro y terminé tirando el móvil sin querer.- Me cuestionaba que tan idiota era para mentir.

- _Jaja, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?_- Él pensó en ella.

- No, nada.

- _¡E__ntonces vayamos a aplastar personas!_

- ¡C-Claro! - Necesitaba parecer tranquila.- Me agrada la idea, ¿organizaron algún evento?- Hasta ahora recordaba mi conversación con Alexy.

- _Te veo mañana, pasaré por ti. No quisiera que mi pareja se perdiera.- Pareja... _Mi cabeza explotaría sin duda alguna.

_- _Mi orientación no es tan mala como para perderme en la ciudad.

- _Eso no fue lo que escuché sobre la carrera de orientación._

- Eso es un tanto distinto, no fue mi culpa.

- _De todas formas, espero que estés preparada._- Dio por finalizada la llamada.

Mañana era el día perfecto para mostrar mis razones. _Mañana... _No podía esperar_. _Encendí nuevamente la diadema y visualicé que Armin siguiera conectado.

- _Estoy seguro que mañana me llevaré el primer lugar._

_- _Te escuchas muy confiado.

_- Lo estoy, dame una buena práctica._

_- _Como siempre.

Esa tarde perdí la noción del tiempo, pero nada podía detener ese increíble manojo de emociones que influían de manera impactante en mi pecho. Si importar cuantas veces me lo pensara la respuesta esa la misma, me encontraba totalmente sorprendida y espléndidamente feliz.

Esa tarde me perdí entre mi jugador fantasma; Entre mi alias y la creencia de alguien que no era yo. Sin embargo, estaba completamente de acuerdo en que por esta ocasión en que mi mente no aportaba pensamiento alguno, ese personaje se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

Al levantarme no hice más que saltar de la cama- _literalmente. _No pude concentrarme en nada...

Inclusive ahora que caminaba por la ciudad junto a Armin ni siquiera podía concentrarme en un tema exacto, sin embargo él no parecía prestar mucha atención alrededor... Podría pensar que estaría sumiso en sus propios pensamientos si no lo viera practicando para eliminar a los demás competidores. Reí ante mi pensamiento.

- ¿Armin?

- ¿Qué ocurre?- No había apartado la vista de la consola.

- Estamos frente al centro comercial.

Alexy debería estar dentro esperándonos.

- ¡Cossette! - Al voltear a la entrada no hice más que sorprenderme al ver a Nathaniel agitando su mano.

También sentí sobre mi cabeza un yunque desplomándose encima mío, al principio dude sobre que era lo que hacía más pesado la atmósfera:

_Mi cabeza dando vueltas al darse cuenta de que Armin tenía sujetado mi hombro cuando me decidí a saludar a Nathaniel, o bien, la aura que repelía a un lado mío._

- No pensé que te encontraría aquí, que sorpresa...- Mi voz se escuchó temblorosa, al menos eso presentí.

- Alexy tarda bastante...- Armin estaba molesto, nada comparado de como se encontraba instantes anteriores.

- Buscaba una nueva ejemplar de una novela, escuché que aquí se encontraba.- A Nathaniel parecía no interesarle la actitud de mi compañero, eso o no se había dado cuenta.

- ¿L-Lo has encontrado?- ¿Era sólo yo o Alexy comenzaba a tardar horas?

- Para mi buena suerte, así es.

Sin explicación alguna el semblante de Nathaniel cambió, Armin continuaba callado, demasiado serio... Había creído instantes anteriores que el ambiente estaba completamente afectado por un aire pesado, demasiado denso; Eso era nada en comparación con la atmósfera de ahora.

- No creí verte hoy... Con Armin. Vaya sorpresa.- Se escuchaba tranquilo, no tenía idea de que tanto habían llegado a discutir ellos dos.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- Armin había soltado su agarre y caminado un poco en dirección a Nathaniel.- ¿¡Por qué mejor no te largas a otro lugar!?

- ¡Quién debería irse eres tú!- Nathaniel no parecía quererse dejar atrás.

Armin parecía realmente molesto.

_¡No te metas! Ese idiota no se cansa de molestar, es todo._

- Armin... Podemos...

- ¡Sostén esto!- Su consola, me daba a cuidar su preciada PSP, esto iba a empeorar sin importar el lado por donde intentara ver el problema.- Vete a casa.

Nathaniel también se miraba molesto...

Definitivamente no iba a entrometerme entre ellos... Armin se había parado enfrente mío y tronó sus nudillos.

- Eres un caso perdido.- Nathaniel no iba a dejar que las cosas se calmaran por lo visto.

- No tienen porque pelear, chicos.- Ninguno me tomó atención.

Sin emitir palabras, jamás tomé en serio que fueran a darse de puñetazos. Me sorprendí aún más cuando cayeron simultáneamente al suelo, justo entonces me debatía por lo que debería hacer. Dándose de golpes sin parar y sin tomar en cuenta mis gritos desesperados para que terminaran esa estupidez... Ellos tan sólo seguían "tratando" de arreglar sus problemas.

Tales acciones provocaron una multitud de personas a su alrededor, se habían convertido en la atracción principal fuera del centro comercial.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Nathaniel! ¡Armin!- Pero mis gritos eran aplastados por la eufórica multitud a mi alrededor.

- ¿¡Qué demonios les ocurre a ustedes dos!?- Entre medio de una personas que se debatían al triunfador de la pelea, apareció Alexy.

No pensé que con sólo esa llamada de atención las cosas se tranquilizaran. En efecto tuvo que jalar a Armin por la ropa para separarlos y que la multitud se fuera disipando con tal acto.

En el momento en que creí que las cosas no podían empeorar...

- ¡Esa no es forma de comportarse frente a una chica! ¡Son realmente idiotas!- Estaba estática nunca había llegado a pensar que Alexy pudiera llegar a tal punto de gritarles en medio de la calle.- ¡Y miren sus ropas! ¡Están DESTRUIDAS!- Ahora si lo esperaba.- ¡Te creí menos idiota que Armin!- Se refería a Nathaniel que luchaba con sus ropas empolvadas para al menos limpiarlas un poco, cosa que a Armin le tenía sin cuidado.

Alexy me dirigió una mirada de incógnita, yo tan sólo me encogí de hombros...

- Esa no es manera de arreglar las cosas. Creí que ya lo sabían.

Me encontraba de más en esa situación, al menos eso suponía.

- Lamento que te encontraras viendo esto, realmente me equivoqué, te pido disculpas...- Nathaniel no se disculpaba con Armin, estaba de pie frente a mí, tal ves esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

- N-No importa.

Cuando volteé a mirar a Alexy, él parecía decirle algo a...

- Debo irme, lamento lo que miraste aquí.

Al irse Nathaniel fui capaz de analizar la seriedad en el rostro de Armin, para ser el chico sonriente y divertido hoy, en ese instante, cargaba con un tipo de expresión cansada y desinteresada.

Cuando llegué a casa no hice más que tirarme sobre la cama y pensar en lo que Armin había dicho: _Será mejor que nos veamos después. _Se había ofrecido junto con Alexy a acompañarme a casa, pero de manera rápida los había rechazado, ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma estaba segura de poseer tal respuesta. Al rodar sobre la cama imágenes de_ ellos_ peleando acudieron a mi mente, desconocía completamente la razón de tales acciones, pero por primera ocasión no intentaría meterme a descubrir o tranquilizar las cosas, no me incumbían. Y a _él_ no le gustaría que lo hiciera.

Observé el techo por bastante tiempo, mi cabeza parecía perdida, no sabía si habían sido segundos o minutos, ni siquiera una hora, sólo sabía que tenía algún tiempo en el que sólo estaba perdida entre la imagen blanquecina de la habitación y mi mente sin respuestas.

Ese día terminó sin completar mi cometido.

_No pude decirle la verdad._

Las cosas no siempre pasan como uno espera que sucedan, pero tras los errores y los sucesos de ese día no pensé en otra cosa que si hubiera estado en lo correcto confesándome a él, o mas bien, no me importaban las palabras que hubiera utilizado, con conocer su respuesta, con ver su expresión, con saber que no me odiaba por las cosas que hacía... me conformaba.

Por la noche, pensé sería una buena opción para hablar con él, evitando mi personalidad y tratando de cerrar mi mente a la imaginación, me preparé para encender la consola y jugar una partida. Algo ocurrió, de hecho no se exactamente qué, posiblemente la red se haya caído, pues no pude conectarme.

Pasé el resto del fin de semana sin otra cosa más que hacer que leer... Esperando a que llegara el nuevo día de clases.

Ese día, ese lunes, hubiera preferido no haberme levantado de la cama... El sólo entrar en el Instituto me desconcertó de una forma intangible para mí.

Me alegró ver a Armin igual que siempre, tal ves había hecho las pases con Nathaniel o hecho a un lado tal suceso, él sólo me saludó en cuanto me vio y eso... Me alegraba a un punto sobrenatural... Los que venía después era diferente.

- Quiero que conozcas a alguien, me sorprendí bastante cuando descubrí que era mi mano derecha, no me lo esperaba.-_ Él_ me miraba sonriente, no creo que lo hubiera visto antes de esa manera; Y a su lado la _persona_ que lo tomaba fuertemente por el brazo, la _chica_ que había hecho pasar mi secreto como suyo.

* * *

Luego de unas dudas y un par de problemitas les traigo el nuevo FF - **_Esta es la sorpresa Ayne :3_**

Considero que me he encontrado perdida últimamente y no he continuado desde hace 3 semanas Pass-Line, casi 4. Pero no se preocupen ya pronto tendré lista la continuación.

En serio, no es mentira **._.**

Me disculpo para quienes esperaron el capitulo siguiente, y como recompensa este nuevo FF... Una obra en la que estado trabajando, espero haber plasmado la idea que ronda en mi cabeza, gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto^^

Si tienen dudas o comentarios pueden dejar reviews o bien, mandarme un mensaje privado. Hasta la próxima^^


	2. Incompleta

Capítulo 2... Chicas, prometido y tarde pero cumplido :D

Actualización Capitulo 2 listo!

Espero les agrade el capítulo...

* * *

**Una Respuesta**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ese día, ese lunes, hubiera preferido no haberme levantado de la cama...

A pesar de las energías que sentía ese día al despertar, todas y cada una de ellas-en pequeñas porciones- desaparecieron como por arte de magia, sin decir nada. Aún cuando estaba casi decidida en hablar con Armin sobre el asunto, no esperaba encontrármelo como la primera persona en el Instituto, tal hecho me parecía extraño, siempre llegaba para empezar la primera clases, siempre retrasado, me preguntaba que hacía allí tan temprano.

Me alegró ver a Armin igual que siempre, sonreía incluso a más. Mi primer pensamiento fue que había hecho las pases con Nathaniel sobre lo sucedido hacía unos días, o hecho simplemente a un lado tal suceso, él sólo me saludó en cuanto me vio y eso... Me alegraba a un punto sobrenatural... Los que venía después no lo esperaba ni en el fin del mundo.

Sentí mi pecho contraído por lo que mis ojos vieron, dejé de sonreír... Y miré aún más allá de Armin, mi pareja de juego..._ Sólo de juego._

- Quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Él agitaba su mano enérgicamente para atraer mi atención. Sin entender lo que por mi mente formaba, mis pies se movieron hasta_ ellos.- Me_ sorprendí bastante cuando descubrí que era mi mano derecha, no me lo esperaba.-_ Él_ me miraba sonriente, no creo que lo hubiera visto antes de esa manera; Y a su lado la _persona_ que lo tomaba fuertemente por el brazo, la _chica_ que había hecho pasar mi secreto como suyo.

Al menos parecía ser cierto lo que había escuchado por equivocación, ¿ella parecía aún más femenina que yo? Ella parecía estar siempre sonriente, ella era una buena persona.

Ella, era diferente a mí... Ella, ella..._ Ella._

~Flash Back~

Miré mi reloj de nueva cuenta, aunque estaba segura que no había dejado que la manecilla pasara a un nuevo minuto; No podía esperar, estaba a un punto realmente impaciente... Me encontraría con él, Alexy me había invitado a ver un par de películas en su casa. Nada más bajar del autobús me posicioné delante de la puerta de su casa, sentía un poco de nervios de sólo presionar el timbre de la puerta... Di un largo suspiro, apreté mis manos.

_¡Hola, chicos!_ Sólo un saludo... Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerme a meditar las próximas posibles respuestas. Justo al presionar el timbre la puerta de la entrada fue abierta de par en par. Bien estaba convencida que no estaba completamente preparada par lo que mis oídos escucharían.

- Oh, tú debes ser Cossette. Eres bastante linda, me alegra que seas amiga de mis pequeños. Lástima que tenga que irme, espero y nos encontremos pronto.- Una persona lo bastante alegre había hecho en mí surgir confianza suficiente para sonreír y posteriormente mover mis labios para emitir palabras...

- Si, gracias...- A penas fue lo que alcancé a decir.

- Pero no te quedes en la entrada, Alexy está en la cocina. Gusto en conocerte querida.- Tan rápido como conocí a la persona que debería ser la madre de mis amigos, desapareció tras la puerta.

Por momentos permanecí estática en medio del recibidor... Sin entender la razón, dicha escena me produjo un poco de curiosidad y alegría, reí para mis adentros, ahora bien había algo que me tenía mayormente extrañada:

_¡¿Dónde estaba la cocina?!_

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, observé todas direcciones, el corredor era extenso. Había cerca de tres habitaciones a la vista, la cocina no debería estar lejos. Había un pasillo más al lado, y por mi lado izquierdo comenzaban las escaleras que debían conducir al segundo piso. Definitivamente la cocina no se encontraría en el piso de arriba, revisé el celular con cierta esperanza: "Batería baja".

Seguí el corredor principal y abrí un par de habitaciones antes de escuchar _su_ voz. La puerta correspondiente a dicha habitación estaba abierta, distinta de las demás. Sentí diversos estragos tanto en mi respiración como en mi estómago... Estaba hablando con alguien, ¿sería Alexy? No... Tal vez y sólo tratara de pasar algún nivel del juego de ayer...

- Deberías cambiar de tema de conversación... Espera, tengo problemas con el auricular, te pondré en altavoz antes de que termine con sordera.

- _¿Ya me escuchas? _- Debería ir a buscar a Alexy, regresaría a otro pasillo.

- Sí, sólo no grites, mi hermano está tratando de cocinar.- Aún no encontraba la cocina; Armin se había desecho de los auriculares.

- _¿Y eso qué? Vaya, no importa... ¿Vas a responder al fin?_

- No tengo ninguna amiga para ti.- Dicho esto último comenzó a reír.

- _Consíguete a una chica y de preferencia que sea linda_.- Mi corazón impactó en mi pecho, como una onda sorda que se colaba al impacto que causaba un relámpago en el cielo, mi boca permaneció así. Esta conversación no debería estarla escuchando, tras revisar nuevamente mi móvil descubrí que había terminado con mi carga. Estaba a punto de irme.- _¿Qué me dices de ella?_- Ella...

Yo tan sólo esperaba la respuesta de sus labios. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo... Su amigo continuó hablando:

- _¿Y bien como prefieres a las chicas?- _Definitivamente no debería estar en ese lugar.

- Se supone que me ayudas a pasar estas trampas, haces más preguntas que Alexy.

- _Sólo responde. Oh, !me responderé sólo!_

- Las chicas lindas por supuesto.- Su amigo había replicado en que esa no era ciertamente una buena respuesta.- No me gustaría que _ella_ me ganara en esto.

_- ¡¿Sólo soy yo o te has vuelto loco?!_-

~Fin Flash Back~

- Hola a ambos.

Mis labios se habían movido solos, por una voluntad propia de cortesía.

- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.- Su voz parecía entristecer mis pensamientos, me sentía muda por esos momentos.- Creí que tardarías más en llegar, quería darte la sorpresa.- Él sonreía nuevamente, _a su lado._

¿La desilusión era un sentimiento? Pues tras ese instante no he encontrado otra forma de referir a la pesadez por el cual mi mente y cuerpo pasaron, una vez que visualicé que juntos, ellos se encontraban tomados de las manos... ¿Eran bonita pareja? Al menos, él parecía disfrutar su compañía...

¡Que tonterías digo! Él era feliz con ella.

No le contaría nada, al menos no aún, no en este momento, no en un largo tiempo...

Estuve bastante tiempo dentro del aula, esperando a que mi cerebro mandara impulsos e hiciera reaccionar mi cuerpo pues mi mente aunque se encontraba consciente... Parecía desvanecerse a cada instante. Cuando creí que me quedaría ahí por algunos minutos más, escuché el sonido de mi celular dentro de la mochila que se encontraba a un costado de mi mesa-banco... Antes de tener la suficiente astucia para apagar el aparato, tan sólo me dediqué a leer el mensaje de texto.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

No contesté su mensaje.

Sin pensármelo más de una vez, me colgué la mochila al hombro y salí del aula vacía... A decir verdad era la única que permanecía aún en el salón de clases. Acababan de terminarse, el instituto bien podría considerarse como desértico. Recorrí el pasillo entero e incluso revisé un par de aulas. No fue hasta el final de las escaleras del segundo piso donde me encontré a Castiel y Lysandro, muy probablemente hablando de sus nuevas composiciones.

- ¿Has vuelto a perderte?- Castiel me sonreía con sorna, en alguna otra ocasión pudo haberme causado gracia, hoy pasaba desapercibido.

- Te miras diferente, ¿te ocurre algo?- Lysandro siempre era el más atento y delicado... Negué con un movimiento de cabeza tan pronto y escuché su pregunta.

- Nada...

- No es gracioso si no te muestras a la defensiva, será mejor que hables.- Castiel no era la cortesía en persona, pero era tranquilizante que incluso una persona con la cual no llevas un trato especial le interese lo que te sucede.

Me mantuve callada por un corto lapso de tiempo, sin saber que decir...

- Tal vez te ayude a amenorar el problema.- Sonreí.

- Gracias, ero es algo un tanto personal.- Lysandro se mantuvo serio y Castiel pareció molesto por un momento.

- ¿Tienes tiempo o te vas?- Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su guitarra que posaba a un costado suyo.

Lysandro pareció alegrarse ante el acto de él, los escuché por algún tiempo:

"Melodía precisa, letra exacta."

Me despedí de ellos tan sólo terminé de escuchar su canción; Me había resignado a volver a casa, dónde tal vez un lugar vacío y callado me ayudara a pensar.

- ¡Cossette!- _No era él._

Observé a Nathaniel correr hasta mí.

* * *

_¡Ella! Aún me costaba trabajo creerlo. Realmente no lo comprendía, o bien..._

_No quería creerlo._

* * *

Justo al tiempo de sumisión entre pensamientos escuché una voz que tan conocida era para mí...

_-¡Cossette!- No era él..._

Cuando giré, me sorprendió un poco el hecho de ver como Nathaniel agitaba una de sus manos para llamar mi atención, a la par de que se acercaba corriendo a la entrada del instituto...

- Necesitaba verte...- Me había sorprendido, en realidad, ese día parecía el más íntimamente raro, misterio e impreciso de todos.

Tuve que contenerme para parecer normal, no podía detenerme a esperar que las locuras dentro de mi cabeza desaparecieran en tal sólo un corto segundo.

Recordé entonces el mensaje de texto, las palabras de Lysandro, ciertas altanerías de Castiel... Y entendí que no podía esperar a que todo volviera a lo que fue... Las situaciones debieron darse por ciertos motivos, y no tuvieron que ver con mis _decisiones_.

¿Acaso en ellos iría incluido el hecho de preferir el silencio?

- Cossette, ¿podrías acompañarme a la sala de delegados?

- Sí...- Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza esperaba desalojar las ideas que poco a poco volvían a aparecer.

Sólo me limitaba a asentir a Nathaniel mientras hablaba y rondaba temas sin peculiaridad, a decir verdad, no podía permanecer concentrada... Mientras andábamos por el pasillo no hacía más que preocuparme de encontrarme con _él_ o _ella_. Mi pecho dio un respiro una vez que nos adentramos a la sala de delegados, Nathaniel parecía más nervioso de lo normal, bien parecía darle vueltas a un asunto en su cabeza; No era la _única_ con dificultades a tratar.

Él me sacó de mis pensamientos una vez que terminó de ordenar un par de cajas. No parecía tan serio de minutos anteriores, más bien, era posible que el desorden del día lo hubiera agotado de sobremanera, justo al momento en que parecía dejar todo listo queriendo hacerme a un lado empujé y provoqué la caída de unos papeles sobre la mesa.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención...

- Está bien, fue un accidente.- Se sentó en el piso mientras levantaba y ordenaba a la vez el desorden del que fui protagonista. Sin mucho por agregar seguí su ejemplo, pensado en terminar pronto y regresar a casa donde la almohada recibiría todas mis preguntas.- Te he notado bastante inusual, ¿te encuentras bien?

Intenté sonreír y parecer normal..._ Nuevamente._

- Eso mismo me dijeron Lysandro y Castiel hace un momento... Es gracioso, ¿se han puesto de acuerdo?- Reí, pero a él no pareció darle gracia, al principio pensé que fue provocado por el hecho de nombrar a Castiel, pero mirando como evadía mi mirada... No estaba completamente segura.

- Con ese tipo de cosas no se bromea...- Su semblante de seriedad se discipó una vez que se levantó del suelo.

- No me ocurre nada, son sólo figuraciones...- Me levanté y cogí la mochila que instantes antes dejé sobre una silla para ayudar a Nathaniel con el desastre que había causado.

Me despedí, olvidando así la razón que me había llevado allí.

- Espera...

En ese justo momento despegué mi mano de la perilla de la puerta.

- Dime.

- En unos días habrá una exposición...- Me mantuve en silencio esperando a que él continuara.- Será sobre novelística juvenil, ¿quisieras acompañarme?

- Si, por supuesto, siempre vamos juntos...- Quería volver a casa.

- Entonces nos veremos hasta entonces...- Deseaba regresar a mi mundo.

- Nathaniel, mañana hay clases.- De ser posible hubiera escogido evitar ese día.

- Ah, no sé donde tengo la cabeza...

Me hizo reír, no sé si lo hizo a propósito pero me hizo reír.

Salí del instituto, sin embargo mis pies no me llevaron a donde yo creía, terminé en el bazar, dando vueltas en las tiendas de alrededor.

Me preguntaba muchas miles de cosas pero nada que tuviera menor importancia que las otras, peleando igualmente ganando y perdiendo mientras rondaba entre los aparadores... Miraba personas entrando y de la misma forma saliendo de todas las tiendas alrededor, fue al tropezar que mis pies y pensamientos volvieron a la realidad. Lo que parecía ser la gerente de la tienda, con la cual había casi caído, se disculpó y como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera escuchado esa pregunta: ¿se encuentra bien? Volvió a sonar dentro de mí.

Regresé lo más pronto que pude a casa, sin saber realmente lo que pasaba dentro de mi...

Me olvidé de todo en una milésima de segundo cuando tomé de mi mochila el móvil y marqué _su_ número, no entendía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y de hecho no me importaba mucho... Yo tan sólo deseaba deshacerme de ese yunque frente a mi que me prohibía partir al frente.

Presioné la última tecla del móvil... _Y esperé._

_Momentos entre los cuales la eternidad me parecía la aliada más engañosa y ruin de todas._

Mientras daba detenidos y pausados pasos, seguía esperando ya el segundo timbre monótono de la línea telefónica. Tras ese largo momento creí que no contestaría al sonido del móvil... Dio la tercera onda sonora y el silencio continuaba a mi espera...

_Él no contestaría._

El sonido dio el quinto retumbo en mi oído, parada enfrente de mi hogar aun esperaba por que en esa milésima de tiempo él atendiera mi llamada... Debatiéndome entre instancias por colgar y olvidar la llamada esperé... Al sonido del buzón de voz...

_Un buzón que nunca llegó._

- _¿Hola, Cossette?_

~Flash Back~

- Las chicas lindas por supuesto.- Su amigo había replicado en que esa no era ciertamente una buena respuesta.- No me gustaría que _ella_ me ganara en esto.

_- ¡¿Sólo soy yo o te has vuelto loco?!_- Armin parecía cansado de tanta replica por parte de su compañero.- _¿Sabes lo que daría por hablar con una chica de esto y que no se cansé?_

- Hay que ver bien las chicas en las que te fijas.- Armin comenzó a reír, al parecer había provocado que su amigo se molestara.

_- ¡Suficiente! ¡Si tanto sabes presentame a una chica!- _A él parecía haber cele terminado la proporción de alegría de la cual gozaba sin parar minutos anteriores.

- No conozco a nadie que se interese en ti...

_- ¿Qué tal ella?_- Era ya, la segunda ocasión en un muy corto lapso de tiempo en que escuchada esa pregunta en un mismo tono insinuativo...

_¿Quién era ella?_ Por un muy pequeño instante rogué que mi nombre saliera emitido de sus labios.

- Ella...- Mis manos cruzadas contra mi pecho, fuertemente detenían los latidos de mi pecho y los sonidos estruendosos que mandaba el corazón... Un frío helado recorrió mi espalda.- Ella es...- Observé como dejó su mando a un lado y miró al techo sin ninguno objeto aparente.

¿No podía hablar? Mis manos parecían dos bloques, no podía deshacer el amarre entre ambas, _no quería_...

-_ ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Como decías que se llamaba? Si es quien creo, no me importaría viajar hasta allá y conocerla. Es más, hoy mismo compraré un boleto de avión, espera mejor de autobús, necesitaré alimentarme...- _Él no pudo terminar.

_- _Es ratón.- ...

- _¿Ella es un ratón? ¿Te haz revisado la vista?_

- Hablo de tu frase, es ratón no gato.- No debería estar en ese lugar...

Me disponía a irme y volver por el pasillo, tomando fuerzas para no causar ruidos posible y que el se enterara de que estaba allí... Entonces me deshice de esa idea.

- _No cambies el tema. ¡Sé que te gusta! Olvido los nombres pero no las conversaciones, lo dije en serio, iré por un boleto hoy mismo._

- ¡¿Y qué si me gusta?!- Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar.

-_ Lo sabía, amigo mío estás perdido-_ Su compañero no dejó de reír hasta que la consola de Armin fue apagada por él mismo. Debía irme...

Él dio un suspiro y se aproximó hasta el sofá.

- ¡Alexy!

A duras penas Alexy podía escucharse desde otra habitación y aun cuando se escuchada no podía comprender lo que respondía, no entendía como esperaba que contestara. Armin salió de la habitación, comencé a correr hasta la puerta.

Tal parecía se había detenido antes de salir de la habitación, cuando me di la vuelta me encontraba frente a él.

- ¿Cossette?- Mi habla se había esfumado. Parecía un poco confundido.- ¿Acabas de llegar cierto?- Su vos se escuchaba diferente de hace algunos segundos, instancias en las que el tiempo se había detenido para mí, y en las que me volví...- ¿Cossette?

- Yo...- Debía responder, ¿pero que?

- ¡Cossette! Pensé que no llegarías nunca, ven ayúdame.- Alexy me tomó de la muñeca y no me soltó hasta llegar a la cocina.

~Fin Flash Back~

- _¿Hola, Cossette?- Armin_

- Hola... Yo...- Necesitaba fuerzas.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-_ Claro_.- Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a vacilar entre mecedor viento, agitándome de un lado al otro, y aunque me encontraba estancada al piso, aun así, llegué a creer que iba a caer.-_ Dime, te escucho._

- Ah, preferiría que nos viéramos...- Lo había hecho, tardado tanto tiempo.

Tuve que esperar a que el corazón casi explotara de confusión para... Para que mis labios les permitieran el pase a mis palabras.

- Yo...

- ¿De qué necesitabas hablarme?- Él frente a mí, sentado junto a mí en las mesas de la misma cafetería donde hacía días conversábamos... Y situaciones de las cuales no me detenía de recordar.

- Es difícil decirlo.

- Tan sólo dilo.- Comenzó a reír, debajo de la mesa no hacía más que frotar mis manos, no intentaba hacerlas entrar en calor, pero creía que con cierto movimiento mis nervios se disiparían, al menos poco a poco.

No podía incluso detenerle la mirada.

- Yo... Soy...- Las palabras no salían, y sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba.

Jamás llegué a creer que cierta situación fuera tan complicada de conllevar...

- Tú eres una adorable persona, Cossette.- Volvió a reír, no podía evitar quedar hipnotizada por las estrellas azules que asemejaban sus ojos.

- No.- Mi monótona palabra pareció llamar su atención, pues dejó su soda por un lado e hizo un lado la pequeña fracción de pastel que quedaba sobre su plato.- Escucha, no es sencillo para mí decirlo... - Tenía su mirada clavada en mí.-_ Te mentí, Armin._

_Te mentí, Armin..._ ¿En serio había sido tan difícil decirlo?

No hice más que bajar mi mirada, temía verlo a los ojos, temía que dejara de hablarme, temía que nuestra relación terminara, temía que no creyera en mis intenciones, temía... Temía tantas cosas que no podía enlistarlas en un sólo segundo en mi cabeza...

Temía que viera como mis ojos producían lágrimas... _Temía decirle "adiós"._

- Armin, yo...- Él me miraba confundido.

- ¿Cómo? No alcancé a oírte, ¿te encuentras bien? Desde esta mañana te he notado extraña...

Le interrumpí.

- ¿Es malo ser extraña?

Él pareció meditarlo por unas instancias que a mí me parecieron eternas.

- Las personas extrañas son las mejores... - Armin no dejaba de sonreír.- Hacen cosas que jamás imaginamos.- Aquí iba de nuevo.

- Te mentí, Armin.- Se mantuvo en silencio, tal ves sólo no entendía a lo que yo me refería.- Soy él, soy la persona que te ayuda a pasar de nivel.

- Espera...- Tomé una bocanada de aire, y tras ignorarlo proseguí.

- Tu compañero de juego no salió de viaje el fin de semana pasado, estaba contigo cuando peleaste con Nathaniel.- No podía soportar las lágrimas dentro de mis orbes.- Es la persona que te citó en este lugar. Yo soy tu compañero de juego, Armin.

_Silencio._

- Eso no es posible... Ella... Tú... Cossette, ¿qué tipo de broma es esta? ¿Dónde está la cámara?

- ¡No hay cámaras! Armin,_ ella_ te mintió, yo soy quien jugaba contigo... ¡Me hice pasar por un chico para acercarme a tí!

- ¿Por qué?- No tenía expresión alguna... Su voz a penas era tangible, o bien, mis propios sollozos no me permitían escucharlo bien.

- Porque... _Me gustas, Armin..._

_Me gustas..._

- Perdoname... Lo siento, yo...

- No.

Mi corazón había sido destruido como un cristal al golpear el piso.

- ¿Acaso _ella_ te cae tan mal para que inventes todo esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que te gustaba?- Se levantó de su asiento, yo imité su acto.

- No es una mentira, jamás inventaría algo así..._ Créeme_. No era fácil decirte lo que sentía,_ lo que sigo sintiendo_.

_Créeme..._

- Estás totalmente equivocada si crees que voy a creer algo así...

La puerta a mi mundo se estaba cerrando.

- Jamás creí algo así de tí...- Había perdido la llave de esa puerta.

- Te confíe muchas cosas, _me decepcionas..._

_Mi mundo se estaba alejando sin decir adiós._

- Creí que éramos amigos, Cossette. _Buenos amigos_...- Mi mundo se había alejado.

- Yo...

- No continúes, odio las _mentiras_ y lo sabes.

- No es una mentira, te he dicho la más sincera verdad, ¿para qué más te pediría venir aquí?

- No tengo el suficiente cerebro para pensar en una razonable mentira.- Armin salió del establecimiento.

_- ¡Armin!_

_Lo había perdido... Se había esfumado enfrente mío, ¿mis manos fueron demasiado débiles para mantenerlo a mi lado?_

* * *

Cumplido :D

La actualización esta lista y tengo un montón de ideas para el capítulo 3, lo difícil será acomodarlas, pero eso es otro problema que luego debatiré mentalmente.

Mis sinceras disculpas a todas por la tardanza... Sigo sin encontrar mis notas D:

He tenido cierto problema para la chica, queridas lectoras: ¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA?

PD. Espero realmente no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo, todo se junta en mi cabeza y no me deja en paz. Además ando corta de inspiración, pero nada de que preocuparse :D

En serio, realmente lo lamento, mi mente anda en otras cosas y no me deja las ideas claras.

Realmente tengo ciertos problemitas, he entrado a la época del estrés C:

Dudas, reclamos y sugerencias en un review xD

Nos leeremos pronto, ¡LO JURO! D:

_Matta ne C:_


End file.
